violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A girl, riddled with cuts and bruises, walked into our police station holding a bloody letter.
She was drenched from the rain, cold and shivering, as she edged toward my counter. She appeared to be about ten or twelve. Her right hand grasped a slip of paper which immediately slipped out when she collapsed onto the floor. My coworker Janne and I rushed to her aid, wrapping her with our jackets and putting her in front of the heating system we had in our office. Janne and I were the only ones on shift, so we did our best to find any spare clothes and blankets for the girl. We also bandaged up her bruises from a first aid kit and notified the other officers from another station. A few minutes later, we were settled down and I handed the girl a cup of warm tea. “Are you alright kid?” I gently asked, “What happened?” She remained silent. Her eyes looked like she had been crying the entire way there and her gaze was fixed on the steam rising from the cup. “You’re safe now, okay?” Janne intervened, putting her hand on the kid’s shoulder, “Everything is going to be fine. What’s your name?” I wasn’t the best with kids, to be honest. I was glad Janne was with me to help sort it out. “Kay,” The girl finally answered. “Thank you, Kay,” Janne replied, “Now, we need you to tell us how you got hurt and what exactly happened.” The girl paused. She looked at Janne, and without saying anything, handed her the piece of paper. Kay then started softly crying. Janne passed the folded paper to me and consoled the girl. I noticed that it was covered in dried blood as I opened it up. I started to read over it and realized that it was a handwritten letter. A letter addressed to Kay. Dear K, I’m sorry for misspelling your name. I can only hear your voice from the basement and the dim light down here does not help. I managed to pick up your name from the conversations I have overheard. You don’t know me, but I know you. Ever since you met him. Ever since he started teaching you those piano lessons. You play beautifully, and you’re a fast learner. It was nice to hear your music, a ray of light in my hopeless predicament. I soon found myself eagerly waiting for those Wednesdays to come around, just to hear your voice during the lessons. But I knew deep down you weren’t safe with him around. He had plans for you, evil plans I can’t even begin to describe. He acts nice, but it’s just a sinister façade for the real monster inside him. He feeds me scraps through a broken drainage pipe attached to the cemented wall, but he only sends food when he feels like it. I’ve degraded to only skin and bones. I don’t know how long I have left to live. There’s a shower head attached next to the dim lightbulb and water only comes out of it at certain intervals. It’s either scorching hot or freezing cold but it’s my only source of hydration. I have grown filthy in this unhygienic cage, but my only source of comfort is this paper and pencil. I have managed to grasp unto sanity through writing short stories and creating drawings. All of them about you. I knew, from the bottom of my heart, that I had to save you. No matter the cost. I could not let him manipulate you as he did to me. No one should have to go through this hell. So, I planned each day. I realized that if my weak body tries to shout a warning, he might attack you before you can escape. I then thought of a different way. There is a weak spot in the wood on the ceiling from water leaking. I’ve managed to chip through it bit by bit with my pencil during your practices, careful to not be too loud. Your warm music kept me going, and because of that, I pushed myself to work harder despite the exhaustion that set in every time. But I didn’t give up. I never stopped. The hole I’ve created leads up to the first-floor guest room, right under the bed. He’ll never know about it until I’ve crawled through. I’m going to bring this letter to you when he takes a break in the middle of the lesson to use the bathroom. I know he always does. You might scream, but I will tell you to run. To never look back. To never stop. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the outside sun, but I remember the woods that surround this area. There are going to be thorns, rocks, and a sharp fence to get past. Though I am sure you will persevere and keep running. Just don’t pay attention to the pain. For after the hurt, there will be freedom. Find the police. Tell them about this monster. Tell them to search for this cruel place. Most importantly, do this when you are safe. I believe in you. Anyway, tomorrow is the big day. I better stop here. I don’t want him to find out what I’ve been up to. I wish I got to know you more K. I think we would’ve been great friends. Sincerely from my heart, Thank you for being the light in my darkness. I wiped a tear away from my eye before setting the letter down. I slowly looked up at Kay, “Can you describe the place?” Minutes later, Janne and I were on our way to the location accompanied by several other sirens. We left Kay with other officers at the station after her family had been contacted. When we arrived at the house, it was cold and abandoned. Our torches illuminated tire tracks that dug into the dirt leading away from the structure. We ascended the porch steps and struck down the door. After making sure the hallway that led to the entrance was clear, I walked in first. I immediately pointed my light into the living room where the piano sat. I noticed that dark red blotches covered some of the white keys. I proceeded forward cautiously until the glow of my torch stumbled upon two bare feet. I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to my knees, fists clenched. Lying motionlessly there was a frail young boy, with a heart as big as a giant. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta